


sweet tooth

by anandrew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Comfort Food, Food, M/M, Moceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandrew/pseuds/anandrew
Summary: patton bakes cookies to decorate with janus not realizing he was busy at the time. janus agrees to join later if patton manages to not eat all of them. patton spirals a bit jumping to conclusions.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 23





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> a very short thing i wrote based on my ic discord server events

The flower shaped cookies sat mockingly on the stove, having long gone cold. Two tubs of white frosting had been placed on the counter with some food dye as well. Many times he had second guessed the unassuming vials of concentrated hue--was it too much? Just as many times he had handled a frosting container, picked at the aluminum before convincing himself not to peel it back, not to sink his finger in, not to cope with Janus’ absence by consuming a gluttonous amount of sugar.  
He’ll show, of course he would. Janus hadn’t forgotten or … ditched him like that before. Just because he was preoccupied with something beforehand doesn’t mean he was forcing himself to come, forcing himself to spend time with him, indulging him, patronizing him … Janus would never, he enjoyed stuff like this! Even if, even if it was just for the sweets.  
“Oh dear,” Patton inhaled between his sugar-coated teeth, shaking his head down at the demolished tub of vanilla frosting.  
“Am I interrupting?” Patton jumped, hiding the nearly empty container behind his back, looking exactly like Pooh Bear after a honey binge, Janus thought.  
“Janus!” Patton greeted, a little too much excitement, a little too much anxiety in his voice. “N-no, of course not, I was just,” He faltered, glancing at the cookies like they held an easier way of saying, I was waiting for you, thanks for not breaking my heart.  
“...Testing the frosting?” Janus teased, easing into the kitchen, amusement sly on his lips & in the quirk of a brow.  
“Yeah! Something, hah, something like that.” Patton chuckled down at the floor, a shoulder shrugging as he apprehensively brought the evidence forward. He weighed it nervously in one hand before grinning at Janus. “I guess it’s a good thing we had two containers!”  
Janus paused, observed Patton’s glowing face. He thought there was guilt somewhere in his eyes, or maybe he was reading too hard.  
“Mm,” He hummed, a gloved thumb reaching to wipe away a sizable glob of sugar from the side of Patton’s mouth. Janus looked down at it before placing it between his own teeth & delicately scraping the sugar onto his tongue. “A good thing, indeed.” He smirked at Patton, satisfied that the glow had turned to a scarlet blush staining his cheeks.  
“Y-yeah,” Patton breathed, positively dumbstruck as Janus turned towards the stove. Relieved at no longer being scrutinized so closely, his head fell; cool palms pressed to his burning cheeks & a ragged breath being pulled in as quietly as he could manage. Dully he registered the sound of bowls being placed on the counter, but they didn’t make sense through the ringing in his ears.  
“...cold now, the frosting will be easier, right?” Janus paused for Patton to answer, setting the dye vials next to some arbitrarily chosen bowls. When the other didn’t respond, he turned, just as Patton’s hands fell--too quickly. Patton blinked, eyes wide before catching up to the moment.  
“Y-yeah, yes!” He nodded, again too quickly, & assumed his position at the counter next to Janus.


End file.
